Prussia's AWESOME Midnite House Party at Austria's
by CosmicKitten89
Summary: HEY EVERYONE!  It's the awesome me, and I'm throwing an AWESOME Prussian sparkle party at Specs's place tonight, so send me all of your dares, the raunchier the better!  Kesesese!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's the awesome me, everybody's favorite country, the one and only, the AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**And I just got my most AWESOME idea ever:**

**I am having the WORLD'S MOST AWESOME HOUSE PARTY!**

**Ahem, but since I am not an official country anymore (FICK THE UN!) I don't have my own house anymore, and, ahem, Bruder won't let me have a German Sparkle Party at his, so, kesesesese... I decided to throw a little shindig at my good buddy Specs's place! Kesese I'm sure he won't mind!**

**So, it's just me right now, unless you count Specs who is asleep (at nine o'clock at night - how old is he, five?) but I'll gladly invite anyone you dare to come! Kesese but NO party crashers! **

**Oh, and I'll take on any dares you might have for the awesome me, and so will everybody I invite here!**

**As for Specs, well, you know what a priss he is, he might need a little convincing...**

**But I'll take on ANYTHING! That's right, ANYTHING! Especially if it's alcohol or sex related! Because THAT'S how AWESOME I am!**


	2. Getting Ready to Get Down

Prussia: Kesesese, so far I've only got ONE awesome reviewer - but that's OK, the night is still young:

**what! YOUR NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE! SINCE WHEN! WHAAAAAA! YOU WERE MY FAVORITE COUNTRY! QAQ anyways, I have a few requests... it may seem selfish but...**  
><strong>1) Kiss Austria!<strong>  
><strong>2) If France comes over, force Austria to strip once more and you hidden in that bear head!<strong>  
><strong>3) Your seiyuu is hot~ sing MeinGott!<strong>  
><strong>4) Do things to bullytease/"foreplay"/do cute things to: Italy, Romano, Iggy, Spain, and Japan!**  
><strong>5) Say sweet things to make girls' hearts to go dokidoki!<strong>  
><strong>6) I dare you to try to strip Russia! hehehe :D<strong>  
><strong>7) Get ubers druunk (that'll be easy for you ;) )<strong>  
><strong>8) Do "things" to Austria... (p.s. go wild)<strong>  
><strong>9) Dosay things to make Hungary pissed ( just remind her that she once thought she was a boy once-upon-a-time~)**  
><strong>10) Vid your whole experience with Japan's video cams also make Japan hang with you while you do that!~<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE DEAR AWESOME PRUSSIA! DO ALL THESE FAVORS FOR ME! I was also thinking ... shall we exchange e-mails? I'll let you pet me ( lolz i know about your petting fetish! ;) ) <strong>  
><strong>Do listen to MeinGott and Song written by me, for me they are suuuuper awesome! Duuuude check out how hot Prussia's seiyuu is~<strong>

Prussia: Well, eeehhh, I haven't been a country in quite some time... technically, I shouldn't even exist at all after World War II kesesesese...

And well, we've got PLENTY of time tonight to get all of your requests done. Lemme see...

Well first things first, I've got to round up the Bad Touch Trio, and they'll be bringing refreshments... and have them round up everybody else for the party... HUNGARY? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO PARTY POOPERS! Well, well I suppose I could trick her into getting uber drunk so that she'll be EEEEAAAASY... and have less coordination with a frying pan kesese!

(Dials on cell phone) Hello, France? I'm having a party down at Specs's place. Bring all the beer that you can find! WHAAA? Don't give me that I only drink fancy French wine Scheisse! Fine, I'll just have Spain bring el cerveza. Bring your fancy champagne, to each his own... and while you're at it take anybody you can get to come with you? Danke. (hangs up and calls Spain) Hola, Spain, I need you to bring fifty - make that ONE HUNDRED cases of beer. I'm naving a BIG PARTY tonight at Specs's. And don't forget to bring Romano, ah boy it's hardly a party without his potty mouth! OK see you in one hour! (hangs up)

OK, so the party hasn't quite started yet, and I'm NOT singing MeinGott until I'm UBER drunk... but I suppose I COULD give Specs a kiss while waiting on the party to arrive...

(sneaks into Austria's bedroom. Austria is sound asleep under satiny lilac covers, a smile on his face, his glasses folded up neatly on his dresser.)

Now we don't want to wake him up until the party starts, don't we? After all, he DOES need his beauty sleep! Kesese he gets so much of that, going to bed as early as he does, that no wonder he sparkles like a freaking Stephenie Meyer creation! Awww, isn't he adorable... he'd be even more adorable while wearing these!

(Puts glasses on Austria)

Oh, and I think he would look even MORE adorable with a moustache, dontcha think? I doubt he's even MAN enough to grow a moustache.

(Draws a moustache on Austria's face)

Hmm, yes, his face is so baby soft I'll bet he doesn't even have to shave... but he probably buys shaving cream anyway to shave his legs and his pits like the prissy woman that he is...

(runs into his bathroom and comes out with shaving cream)

KESESESE I KNEW IT! (sprays over Austria's glasses)

And last but not least... (leans over to kiss him, sticks his tongue over his mouth and licks over his mole, doesn't stop until Austria twitches and moans slightly)

Whaaa, is Specs talking in his sleep?

Austria: Grrllii... mnm...

Prussia: Hmm, sounds like he just said GIRLY MAN! KESESESESE YOU GOT THAT RIGHT PRINCESS!

(Kisses him again on the cheek) Gute nacht for now, cause you're having a WILD time tonight!


	3. Prussian Simulator

**A/N: Sorry, guys, I actually deleted chapter 3 (this was supposed to be chapter 4), and I have absolutely no backup for it ANYWHERE. For those of you who didn't get to read it, France arrived, brought champagne, went to Austria's bedroom to "watch over him", and Spain drank all of the beer he was supposed to bring to the party and got uber-drunk.**

Prussia: (checks reviews on his cell phone) AWWW YEAH! The awesome ME just got another reviewer, AND from somebody other than that one from last time! How awesome is that! So Poppixoxo says:

**DRUNK SPAIN3 can't wait for lovino to get there:)**

Prussia: Kesese, I'm sure he'll be there sooner or later. But right now I've just got to find a beer place here! I mean I know Specs has beer here, he is always bragging about how his beer is the best even though he never drinks it! Or seldom ever, anyway... like that guy on the commercials who doesn't always drink beer... except Austria is more like the LEAST interesting man in the world! Kesese, or maybe the most interesting GIRLY MAN in the world!

KESESESESESESESE... (looks up) Oh, look! A liquor store!

**WELCOME TO THE PRUSSIAN SIMULATOR.**

Prussia: What the hell...? (facepalms) West told me about these things...

**LET'S SAY YOU'RE PRUSSIAN. YOU WALK INTO A LIQUOR STORE TO GET BEER. YOU FIND THAT THERE IS A VERY GOOD SELECTION OF BEERS FROM MANY COUNTRIES.**

Prussia: AWESOME! I'm going with St. Pauli's Girl because that's my favorite, it comes from my country - or at least my former country, kesese - AND it has a HAWT Fraulein on the bottle!

South Korea: Beer originated in Korea, da-ze!

**HOWEVER, THERE IS A SOUTH KOREAN WHO IS ALSO SHOPPING FOR BEER, AND HE IS SHOVING A CASE OF KOREAN BEER IN YOUR FACE.**

Prussia: What the fuck? It sure as hell did NOT, us Germanic peoples invented it!

South Korea: You should buy Korea beer, Korea beer is best! Da-ze!

**SOUTH KOREANS ARE KNOWN FOR BEING HIGHLY NATIONALISTIC, TO THE EXTREME THAT THEY BELIEVE THAT THEY INVENTED EVERYTHING OF VALUE IN THIS WORLD, NOT TO MENTION GOOFY AND ANNOYING, AT LEAST AS PORTRAYED BY THE JAPANESE.**

Prussia: I am buying German beer, and that is that!

South Korea: (gropes Prussia's five meters)

**SOUTH KOREANS ARE NOT NEARLY AS TOUCHY ABOUT PHYSICAL CONTACT AS THE GERMANIC RACES, HOWEVER, THEIR NATION'S AVERAGE IQ IS AMONG THE HIGHEST IN THE WORLD.**

Prussia: Whaaaa...? THAT IS A LIE! Us Germanic races are the smartest, because we are the MASTER RACE! DID YOU HEAR THAT? WE ARE AWESOME!

**BECAUSE YOU ARE PRUSSIAN, YOU ARE ALSO VERY NATIONALISTIC, TO THE POINT THAT LESS CULTURALLY AWARE PEOPLES, SUCH AS THE AMERICAN CARRYING A PACK OF BUDWEISER RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, CAN MISTAKENLY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A NAZI.**

America: (clocks Prussia) Take that, you Nazi punk!

Prussia: Gott verdammt... you Americans are supposed to be fat lazy wimps!

America: Haha, I'VE been working out!

Prussia: Kesese, I can still beat your Arsch any day of the week! (kicks America down there)

America: (Screams like a banshee) Oh no you didn't!

Prussia: Oh, yes I did! I'm declaring WAR on you!

America: Well sorry dude but you CAN'T declare war on ANYBODY. You're not a real country anymore, remember?

Prussia: Aw, that's right. FICK...

**YOU GET IN LINE BEHIND THE AMERICAN AND IT'S A LONG LINE. YOU TRUST THAT, SINCE THIS SHOP IS IN AUSTRIA AND AUSTRIANS ARE SERIOUS AND EFFICIENT, THAT THE LINE WILL PASS FAST. HOWEVER, YOU CHECK AND SEE THAT THE CASHIER IS A FOREIGNER - A SPANIARD, TO BE EXACT.**

Prussia: SPAIN? WHAT THE FICK...

**BEING AS RUDE AND AWESOME AS YOU ARE, YOU CUT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY ELSE.**

Prussia: Spain, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home wasted from drinking bottle after bottle of Dos Equis!

Spain: Oh, seriously?

Prussia: Yes, seriously!

Spain: Oh, seriously?

Prussia: (sighs) Yes. Seriously.

Spain: Oh, seriously?

Prussia: YES, SERIOUSLY! (knocks Spain over the head with the pack of St. Pauli's Girl)

Spain: Ouch! That seriously hurts!

**THERE IS AN ITALIAN WHO CUTS IN LINE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. HE IS A SOUTHERN ITALIAN, MEANING HE HAS LESS OF THE GERMANIC BLOOD THAT THE NORTHERN ITALIANS HAVE TO DILUTE HIS SAUCINESS, AND HE DOES NOT LIKE GERMANIC PEOPLES. OR POTATOES.**

Romano: Quit knocking people upside the head like a barbarian, you potato bastard!

Prussia: DON'T KNOCK THE POTATO! What do you think your gnocchi is made of?

Romano: LIES! (Hits Prussia lightly on the head with an empty bottle of Italian beer) Take that, you filthy potato bastard and your disgusting potato brew!

Prussia: HEY! Beer is not made out of potatoes! You're thinking of the hard stuff that Ivan drinks!

Romano: Whatever. I hate that vodka bastard too.

Prussia: (Picks up Romano and throws him at Spain) Sheesh, this place is CRAZY! I'ma run out of here before anybody tries to arrest me!

**AND SO YOU RUN OUT OF THE STORE CARRYING THE BEER THAT YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR, BUT NOBODY CATCHES YOU. YOU ARE JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT.**


End file.
